Magical Mayhem
by Ivorycat
Summary: The fourth Skylar story is here. Angel, AKA happy vamp, takes the whole AI crew on a needed vacation. Skylar goes experimental with magic and doesn't get the best in results. Please read and review to find out what's goin' on.
1. Chapter 1 The Cleavor Family

                                        MAGICAL 

                                        MAYHEM

NOTE: If I owned any of these Angel characters then the world would be a much better place.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this new Skylar story took so long to get up. It wasn't my fault. I blame my sister. She's a lame. Anyway, here it is now. For those of you unfamiliar with Skylar from my Angel stories Angel's Gift, Valentine's Surprise, and Wedding Woes then here is some info for you:

Skylar Elisabeth Helen Angel: Skylar is Angel and Buffy's foster daughter. They have had her since she was first born. They had to stake her mother, who was an evil vampire. Skylar has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She has the power to restore and heal things. She is known as a Restorer. When Skylar was four she was killed by a demon. But she came back a month later as a seven-year-old. How she aged is a complete mystery.

Needed information: Angel and Buffy got married after Skylar returned. Connor has been living with Angel since he was thirteen and now he's seventeen. Dawn is also living with Buffy and Angel, and she is seventeen as well. Connor's girlfriend is a redhead named Tammy. Dawn is currently seeing a popular boy named Richard.

     CHAPTER 1 

          The sun, could anything be better? That's exactly what Angel thought. He stood on top of the hotel roof on a Friday morning. The sun beamed down on him. Angel absorbed its radiance. He loved the feeling. Every day, since he got his shanshu, it was like feeling the sun for the first time. His skin had even begun to change to a more normal tone.

          Finally Angel headed downstairs for breakfast. Connor, Dawn, and Skylar all sat around the table, eating corn pops. Buffy stood by the sink drinking a cup of coffee. She suddenly felt two masculine hands around her and quickly recognized them.

Angel began kissing her neck.

"Angel," Buffy reprimanded lightly. She smiled. "Stop it."

"Why? I thought this was the whole reason we got married?" Angel continued kissing on his new wife's neck.

          Each of the kids at the table formed a look of disgust over his or her face. They all seemed to share the same thought at the time. Buffy and Angel looked to be a modern day Ward and June Cleaver.

Buffy and Angel soon joined in a kiss.

          That's when Lorne walked in. The green demon, too, formed a face of repulsion at the sight of the sucking face couple.

"They're at it _again_?" Lorne asked the kids.

"Yeah," Dawn replied. She sat down her cereal spoon. "It's kind of... gross-ish."

"It looks _barf_-ish," Connor muttered.

          Angel broke up from Buffy, finally noticing the two teens, child, and demon he'd forgotten to say hello to. He went over and wrapped his arms around Connor's head affectionately.

"You know, son, that smart mouth of yours is just _one_ of your great qualities."

"Can't... can't..." Connor kept trying to say something through his father nearly suffocating him.

"Uh, Angel, I don't think the little dog can breath," said Dawn.

Angel let go of his son, who gasped for air as soon as he was released.

"Sorry," Angel apologized. "Hey, Lorne. I heard your karaoke last night. Guy, you just get better and better don't you?"

"Uh, thanks, Angel face, but I was only singing in the shower," Lorne told him.

"And what a _great_ singer in the shower you are," Angel beamed.

"Angel," Dawn said calmly to her new brother-in-law. "I think the happy train usually stops in this hotel."

"Aw, Dawnie." Angel put a hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything you want to share?"

"What?" Dawn looked confused.

"Boyfriend problem?" Angel questioned.

"No."

"School a problem?"

"No."

"Friends."

"No! Angel, I'm fine. Go back to mellow mood." Dawn went back to eating her cereal.

"That's our Dawnie," Buffy remarked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"But if you gotta ask, I'm kind of sick of not getting enough sleep at night," said Dawn.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked her.

"Well, you and my sister, uh, you know. You be doing the... nasty chicken?"

"Cool," Skylar piped up. "Mom, you and Daddy have _real_ chickens in your room?"

"Uh... sort of," Buffy replied uneasily.

"Are they the kind out the story? Like the hen that laid the golden eggs?" Skylar wanted to know.

"You can say that," said Angel, giving Buffy an impish look. Buffy raised an eyebrow at him but couldn't help but smile. Angel gave Skylar a tight hug. "How's my blonde haired baby this morning?"

"Good," Skylar replied, hugging her dad back. "Hey, Daddy, did you know that Finding Nemo is educational? That's what my teacher says."  
  


Connor snapped his tongue in annoyance. "No, it's not. It's a bunch of stupid fish swimming around. There's not even any action in it. It's a waste."

"Well, so are you," said Dawn. "And we all watch you every day."

Skylar giggled.

Connor retorted, "Dawn, why don't you go stuff your head up your a—"

"OK!" Angel cut in, in his fraternal-like voice. "Sky, I'll take you to go see Finding Nemo. I wanted to see it, too."

"What?" the room all asked at once.

"What? It's a movie about determination. I like that."

"Angel, that's it. Now you're just scaring me," said Dawn.

"Well, think what you want," said Angel. "I think I'll go for a five mile jog. See you all later." As he left out he whispered something to Buffy. "See _you_ when I get back."

"Not if I see you first," Buffy smiled.

          Angel left out of the kitchen then as a familiar song began to enter his head. He started to hum. That morning had clearly been one very Cleavor-ish experience.

A/N: I know what a lot of you are thinking. A lot of them are out of character and stuff, right? Well, hey, I like to goof around, too. Feel free to get a laugh out of this. It was the plan, anyway. Well, please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Pranks, Boyfriends, and The Bo...

MAGICAL 

                                        MAYHEM

NOTE: If I owned any of these Angel characters then the world would be a much better place.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this new Skylar story took so long to get up. It wasn't my fault. I blame my sister. She's a lame. Anyway, here it is now.

     CHAPTER 2 

          Skylar entered the girl's bathroom at school that afternoon. A couple of other girls from her class were in there washing their hands. A blonde haired girl with pigtails turned around and looked at Skylar. Her friend had black hair.

"What are you doing in here?" the pig tailed girl asked.

"Using the bathroom," Skylar replied as if they should already know that.

"Using the bathroom," the girl with black hair mocked.

Skylar formed a grimace and rolled her eyes. "You're stupid." With that she headed towards a stall.

"Have you ever seen that girl's dad before?" the girl with pigtails asked.

"No. He never comes outside. He's weird."

"Skylar's whole family is weird. Her brother is funny looking. He's _really_ skinny."

          Skylar listened to them from the stall as she used the bathroom. She exited the stall after using it and stomped out in front of the girls.

"Hey, Ashley," Skylar said to the girl with pigtails. Ashley looked at her. "Look what's in the stall."

"What?" Ashley asked snootily.

          Ashley and her friend went into the stall, their backs turned. That's when Skylar softly called "Kevin." The young boy appeared right next to his friend. Skylar beamed when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

          Skylar whispered something into Kevin's ear, which caused him to form a mischievous smile. He suddenly shoved Ashley's friend into her, causing Ashley to fall head first into the toilet. Ashley pulled her wet head from the bowl with a horrified look on her face. Toilet water was all in her hair, and it ran all down her face.

"Gross," her friend said with a frown on her face.

All Skylar and Kevin could do was burst into laughter.

          In the hallways at the high school Dawn sat in a private area of the library, as she was studying for a test in Algebra. A sudden chill formed over her. She felt as if someone had let open a window in December. Dawn rubbed her arms letting her body heat warm them. That's when she heard heavy breathing coming towards her. Dawn quickly looked behind her and saw Richard with a sweat-covered face.

Dawn released a sigh of relief.

"Oh, sorry, Dawn," said Richard, taking a seat next to her. "I just did ten laps around the gym. Plus I have basketball practice later."

"Um, it's OK. So where have you been lately?" asked Dawn.

"My dad. He's been making me take on these jobs. So how have you been?"

"Oh, I'm good. You know, studying and all."

Richard nodded.

The two of them sat in complete silence for nearly two minutes.

"Well," said Dawn, finally breaking the quiet. "I better go finish studying." She gathered her books and stood from the table.

"Wait. Are we still on for tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Dawn. "Sure." She practically rushed out of the library barely saying goodbye.

          As Dawn ran out she crashed into someone, causing her algebra books to fall, plus three that did not belong to her. Dawn looked at the owner of the other books. It was Beth.

"Oh, hey, B," said Dawn.

"Dawn, hey," said Beth, lifting up the three books that were her's. "What's with the rush?"

"Studying. I have a test after spring break."

"Don't talk to me about studying," said Beth, pushing back a strand of hair from her face, behind her ear. Beth's black hair and green eyes really showed how pasty her skin was. Plus she dressed in mostly dark colors as if she were a female version of Angel. "My parents are completely on my case about the D I got in biology. Science is a waste."

"Hold on. What's that on your stomach?" Dawn asked.

          Beth looked down at her black midriff. A skull tatoo covered one side of her stomach. Beth also wore a skull shaped nose ring.

"OK. So I got a tatoo. It's another thing my parents are freaking out over. All they know to do is boss me around," said Beth. "You're lucky you don't live with your folks."

"Yeah, lucky me," Dawn murmured, thinking of her deceased mother and the father she had not seen in months.

"The human body is like this blank tapestry," said Beth. "It's our job to make it... well, filled. And I think I'm doing my job just fine." She started to walk down the hall. "See you, Dawn."

"OK," said Dawn, not quite understanding what she meant. "See you."

A/N: All right, guys. As some of you can plainly see, my muse is lacking. So could you please give me some ideas?


	3. Chapter 3 Kissing & Principal's Office

MAGICAL 

                                        MAYHEM

NOTE: If I owned any of these Angel characters then the world would be a much better place.

A/N: Did I accidentally call my "muse" my must? That was embarrassing. I really need to start looking at these chapters before I publish them. But I'm so lazy that I'll probably forget to do it again. You guys have to keep in mind that I was on a little "vacation" and I'm still a little rusty with writing. I didn't write as much as I should have. Then there was that whole final exams I had to go through. Also how is one of my characters a stereotype? No one has just one plain out personality. I know I don't. So why should I write like other authors? You reviewers can feel free to answer that. I get the feeling that one of you will. And I'm open to the harsh reviews. Listening to them is like listening to a teacher. I'm just going to get lost in a daydream, anyway. But, hey, go ahead and bring them. All and all I've ranted too much. Now on with the story. 

    CHAPTER 3 

          As the last bell went off Dawn re-entered the library, glancing through the bookcases, as if she were on the hunt for someone. She did not see Richard. However she did see something that made her want to puke, laugh out loud, or just turn around and run. Connor sat on one of the tables, Tammy sitting in his lap, making out. Dawn's body made a decision _for_ her about she felt as her stomach did a double somersault at the disgusting sight. She tapped Connor on his bush haired head. He did not respond. Dawn slapped him across the back of his head.

"Hey!" Connor pulled back from the kiss. As he reached back to rub his head, he glared at Dawn who was smirking slightly.

"Oh, hi, Dawn," said Tammy sheepishly, an repentant gleam in her eyes, noticing her friend.

"Hi," Dawn said in a dry voice, one hand on her hip, using her free hand to flip her long hair. Glancing at Connor, she sighed, "Ready?"

"Give me a minute, will ya?" Connor said through clenched teeth. Dawn always interrupted him kissing Tammy. It wasn't like he did it to her...with that guy...

"Let me think," Dawn tapped her chin, pausing. Her's and Connor's blue eyes flashed each other when they met again. "No."

"It's okay Connor," Tammy said as she slid off his lap. "We would have been busted by someone anyway," giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she ducked behind the biography section.

"Look, Connor. When you're finally ready to go, I'll be at the main entrance." Dawn folded her arms and turned, stalking away, not bothering to give Connor another look.

Tammy surfaced out from behind one of the stacks, "Is she gone?" she whispered. Connor nodded. "You guys have some serious brother and sister issues," she said as she gave him another kiss.

Connor rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? She's not my sister."

Tammy chuckled as he glared at her. "Aren't you cute? Would you rather have her as an aunt?"

He shuddered at the thought. "No. She's just my stepmother's evil sister that I have to put up with until she's of legal age and we can boot her out of the house." After a moment he added, "And I'm not cute."

Tammy laughed a little.

"What?" Connor wanted to know.

"You're even cuter when you deny it."

Connor was prepared to argue but was caught off-guard by Tammy's gentle lips making contact with his. Connor soon became involved with the kiss. He wrapped his hands in her red hair with his hand and soon all thought of Dawn left his mind. Finally Tammy had to break off from him, catching Connor by surprise.

"Sorry, Connor," she apologized forming a smile. "But I have to get home."

"Now?" Connor whined, his eyes filled with unwillingness.

Tammy gave him puppy dog eyes. "You don't want my parents to come to school and humiliate me, do you?"

"Yeah," Connor replied sincerely. Tammy raised an eyebrow at him. Connor had to give in. "No."

Tammy kissed his forehead and whispered, "Spring break and you... two _very_ good combinations."

          The young couple left the library. Dawn stood with her arms crossed, an impatient look written on her face, at the main entrance. Tammy quickly caught her friend's angered expression and turned to Connor.

"Later," she said, giving Dawn a quick smile then looking at Connor again.

"Bye," said Connor reluctantly, clear that he didn't want his girlfriend to go.

Tammy said "bye," to Dawn and left out the door.

Connor walked over to the brunette. "You didn't have to do that you know. I don't bug you when you're making out with... what's his face," he began with a befuddled look on his face as he couldn't remember the name of who Dawn was currently seeing.

"His name is Richard," said Dawn matter-of-factly, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her left eye. "Plus you couldn't catch me in his lap being his little private dancer. Newsflash, Con, that's a little gross-esque and some of us want to keep down their lunch."

"Shut up," said Connor irritated.

"You," Dawn countered childishly.

"You," Connor shot back persistently.

"You, infinity," Dawn yelled. She snickered and ran out quickly through the front door.

"Infinity plus two!" Connor shouted, chasing her.

          Meanwhile Skylar sat on a bench outside of her principal's office, staring at the new shoes Buffy had bought her. Gunn, the one that had come to pick Sky up sat in hte office talking to the principal. Skylar pictured her chubby, gray haired principal going on and on about rules and regulations, like the talk he'd had with her earlier, even though Skylar really didn't know what regulations were. She suddenly chortled at the thought of tossing that girl's head in the toilet for the third time that day. Gunn walking out of the office cut her laughter short.

"What's so funny?" the black man asked, raising an eyebrow at the little girl in front of him.

"Nothing," Skylar replied, an angelic look on her face, trying hard to smother her laughter. Then, turning as serious, or as serious as any seven-year-old could be. "Am I in trouble?" she asked quietly, her eyes clearly filled with fret.

"I'd get you out of it," Gunn promised, kneeling down to her level. "If anyone asks...you have a bad reflex that could go off at any time." He smiled as Skylar began to giggle.

"Thank you, Uncle Chuck!" Skylar said as she threw her arms around his neck. She was the _only_ one that could get away with calling him Chuck. Gunn hated the name but loved the kid who always used it.

Gunn turned around and signaled for her to climb on. Skylar did as she was directed and squeezed his neck. Holding her tightly, Gunn stood up.

"What do you say we keep this to ourselves?" Gunn suggested, meaning he wouldn't tell Angel or Buffy of the incident.

"Yup!" Skylar agreed.

"Duck," Gunn warned as they passed under a doorway.

          Back at the hotel everyone began to enter. When Gunn and Skylar got inside they saw that Connor and Dawn had beaten them home. Both teens sat on a couch watching Angel, Fred, and Buffy were all just standing around. An large, yet odd smile tugged at the corner's of Angel's mouth, as he ran up and scooped Skylar into his arms.

"Finally. My wonderful, _wonderful_ family is home," he said joyfully.

The remark caught them all off guard.

"Honey, are you feeling all right?" Buffy asked, walking over to him, worry written over his face, her golden blonde hair hanging down her back.

Skylar reached out and felt her father's head. "He doesn't feel hot," Skylar told her mother significantly.

"I'm fine," said Angel, giving Skylar a little shake, causing her to yelp with joy. "But I do have a surprise."

Lorne came downstairs then, wearing a pair of headphones, connected to a portable CD player.

"Dawnie, I don't care what you say. I'm just not feeling this Janet Jackson girl. Plus have you seen her brother lately? And I thought _I_ looked different." With a quick look around the room the green demon realized that the whole room was staring at him. He removed the headphones from his ears. "Oh, sorry. So what's new?"

"I have a surprise," Angel repeated, slipping his arm around Buffy cheerfully. "We're going to... Disney World."

          The room looked completely stunned. Fred's jaw had even dropped open. Connor and Dawn exchanged a confused look. Lorne glanced at Gunn who just shrugged. Buffy stared at her husband, baffled as if he had just announced that the big bang was coming. Skylar, the only one in the room to have some sort of happy expression, smiled.

"Yay! Mickey Mouse!" she practically shouted.

A/N: Well, where was I supposed to send them? It's spring break and where is better to go than Disney World? Come on; don't act like you don't want to go. Anyway, please review and leave any suggestions that you want.


	4. Chapter 4 Packing, Packing, and More Pac...

MAGICAL 

                                        MAYHEM

NOTE: If I owned any of these Angel characters then the world would be a much better place. Thank Gidgetgirl for the Restorer abilities and Firefly for beta-ing for me. They're so good to me.

A/N: I guess I'll take this time out to thank you guys for the reviews I've gotten. So this is me going into Ivorycat, nice girl mode. I really need a new mode. Well, enjoy the chapter, guys.

    CHAPTER 4 

          Dawn folded a multi colored t-shirt into a large and bulky suitcase that sat open on her bed, taking a quick glance at Skylar who was jumping up and down on top the bed, wrinkling the covers, an eager smile on her face.

"This is going to the bestest!" Skylar yelled for the fourth time since Angel had made his announcement.

"I know," Dawn grinned at her, privately wishing that Richard were coming along on the trip with them.

"Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy," Skylar listed names of several Disney characters excitedly, taking a huge leap off the bed.

Dawn grinned again scooping Skylar up into her arms. "You know what'll be really cool-ish?"

"What?" Skylar practically demanded.

Dawn moved in towards Skylar's ear, whispering into her ear, her long hair falling across Skylar's face, "The Incredible Hulk. That's the best ride ever."

"Yeah!" Skylar agreed enthusiastically, her blonde hair flying up and down with her.

Skylar and Dawn looked out of Dawn's bedroom door at the sound of a whining "Da-ad." Skylar and Dawn poked their heads out the door to see what was going on.

"Connor, just stop it," said Angel dismissively, walking downstairs, Connor not far behind.

"I don't want to go," Connor repeated, glowering at his father. "Tammy and I made plans."

"Connor, everyone else is going," said Angel, patience in his voice, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "It's a family vacation."

"I don't care. I just want to stay here with Tammy," Connor growled. "Why can't I just stay here alone? I could keep up with the clients."

"Loon, son, you heard what I said," Angel said stern yet gently. "It'll be fun, I promise."

          Connor glared at the floor, knowing he just could not win. Angel gave his son a mock punch in the in the arm, and headed towards the kitchen. That's when Dawn came down, accompanied by a very hyper Skylar.

"Hey, is everything OK?" Dawn asked with concern.

"No. This trip is ridiculous. Why should I have to go just because _he_ says so?" Connor replied angrily glaring at his father's departing back.

Skylar decided to intervene. "But if you don't go you won't get to meet Goofy and everybody," she protested, grabbing onto her brother's legs.

Connor glanced down at Sky. The little kid had a way of getting exactly was she wanted.. "Fine." He tossed a hand through her hair, messing the blonde locks. "I'll go."

"Yay!" Skylar sang successfully, running up the stairs.

Dawn turned to Connor. "What are you whining about, anyway?" she asked, now that the younger girl was out of audible range.

"Why should I tell _you_?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at him. Oddly, the so-called miracle child decided to tell her. "I want to stay in LA with Tammy. I don't want to waste my damn time in somewhere I don't even wanna be," he said, folding his arms in front of his chest, clearly still pissed.

"Ooh, big swear words," said Dawn sarcastically, folding her own arms in front of her chest. "Impressive."

Connor glared at her, looking like Angel, or, at least, the way Angel looked when Angelus had paid a surprised visit to them. "Why are you so happy about this, anyway? I'd thought you'd want to stay here with Fisher."

"Richard," Dawn corrected annoyed. "And not all of us want to spend their entire spring break with their ridiculous... private dancer." She thought back to the picture of Tammy on Connor's lap, cringing at the thought.

"What's with you?" Connor asked grumpily.

"Nothing," Dawn replied. "Just pack your stuff and get over this stupid little depression of yours." She turned and walked away, leaving Connor with a pout on his face.

          Upstairs Fred and Gunn were also packing for the unexpected trip. Fred, a happy smile on her face, twirled one of her tops around before stuffing it into her suitcase. She turned to Gunn who sat in a chair watching his girlfriend, an indulgent look in his brown eyes. Fred went over and sat down in his lap, winding her arms around his neck.

"This is going to be wonderful," she said. "I can't believe Angel sprung for tickets for all of us."

"I know," said Gunn, wrapping an arm around her small waste. "I just don't get what's up with him. Ever since this shanshu thing he's been... well, weird."

Fred giggled a little. "Angel's just happy. I love seeing him that way," she said dreamily, thinking of the heroic vampire that had once saved her life.

Gunn, noticing Fred's daydream, had to bring her attention back to him. "Anything beats the return of Angelus," he said, kissing her.

A pondering look formed over his face and Fred inquired, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Why don't we just go to Disney _Land_?"

Fred thought about that. It was true that Disney Land was located right there in California. "Disney World is better?" she finally replied.

"Good point." Gunn kissed her again. All thoughts of packing left their minds.

Dawn passed by Lorne's bedroom as she walked down the hall. The brunette instantly stopped in her tracks when she heard Lorne's voice releasing his usual golden notes. Dawn tipped over to Lorne's bedroom door and saw him singing as he folded one of his brightly colored suits and packed it away. Dawn had to laugh at the mental images produced hearing the green demon sing, "Love on the rocks." That's when Lorne noticed his one viewer.

"Any privacy in this house?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry," Dawn apologized sheepishly, turning to leave. "I'll just—"

"No, it's OK," Lorne assured her. "I was just kidding. Come on in, honey bun."

Dawn entered the room. "You're packing, too?" she asked, looking around at the colorful clothing lying all around his room, especially the bed.

"Yeah, sure thing, honey bunch. This trip is gonna be great." Lorne turned his back to his dresser to gather more clothes. Dawn remained silent. Lorne, noticing it, looked over at her. "Anything wrong, sweet potato?"

"No," Dawn replied not sure of her own words. Lorne positioned himself in front of her with a "come on, tell me" look written all over his face. "Well, it's just... how do you know if someone is being honest with you?"

"Wait a minute. I know what this is," said Lorne.

Dawn eyes widened. "You do?" she asked, mentally ordering him to stay out of her head.

"Yeah. It's Connor, isn't it?" He's been eating the spin wheels again, hasn't he? I keep telling that kid that he's gonna go into a sugar rush," Lorne continued as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Oh, yeah, right," Dawn agreed with him. "You know what? I better go see if Sky needs help with her luggage."

Dawn did just that, walking into Skylar's pale pink bedroom, which had been recently painted with fantasy colors by Buffy and Angel. Clothes lay sprinkled over Skylar's bed, on which she lay, her nose stuck in a book. Dawn approached the foot of the bed, looking around at the scattered clothing.

"Sky, what are you doing? We leave tomorrow morning. Shouldn't you be getting your stuff together?"

Skylar looked up and frowned. "I don't wanna pack. I wanna read my new bo-ook," she whined.

"C'mon, Sky, you have to pack?" Dawn asked, sitting on the bed. "Why don't you want to?"

"It's boring. Why can't _you_ pack for me?" an imperious tone entering her voice.

"Because you're seven and plenty old enough to do it on your own?"

Skylar turned back to her book. "I still don't want to," she grumbled, ignoring the older girl.

Dawn sighed, not feeling like an argument. "Fine. I'll go get Buffy. Maybe she can _convince you_ to get your stuff ready." The little girl had been spoiled and arrogant lately, she decided. Buffy was the only one who could really get Sky to do the stuff she was supposed to do. And that was a battle of wills to be witnessed. Skylar seemed to be inheriting Buffy's own persuasive little pout.

          Skylar shot her head back up quickly, her blue eyes getting wide as she understood the implication. Dawn hid a smile, as she saw how she had won the small feud with her subtle hint. Skylar clambered down from her bed and pulled her flowered suitcase from her closet.

"I guess you wanna pack, huh?" Dawn asked wryly.

A/N: If any of you were wondering I'm most definitely gonna have Chad make an appearance in this. I love him so! Oh, and a spin wheel is a type of sweet cake. Can you say... _yum_? Well, review so I can update faster.


	5. Chapter 5 Chad and V Girl

MAGICAL 

                                        MAYHEM

NOTE: If I owned any of these Angel characters then the world would be a much better place. Thank Gidgetgirl for the Restorer abilities and Firefly for beta-ing for me. They're so good to me.

A/N: I think I should answer a couple reviews. One of you thought that Connor was out of character because he was acting too teenaged. All I can say to that is sorry but it just goes along with the timeline of this story. You have to keep in mind that Connor came out of the hell dimension earlier than he did on the show so, of course, he'd act more like a normal teen. The other comment was from someone asking if Skylar is seven and Connor came out at thirteen then shouldn't Connor be twenty? To find the answer to that you have to read Angel's Gift. Well, time for the story.

                                                                  CHAPTER 5

          High above, higher than the clouds, higher than the sun, higher than the earth, even higher above the stars there stood Cloud Eleven, a heaven-like dimension, bright and shining, with stars, actual stars, dancing and sparkling about. Veronica, the beautiful angel of death, sat on a floating cloud, her silky hair long and flowing. She looked down on the earth, thinking about her latest job. She had to show the soul of a young girl suffering with cancer to her seat to rest for all eternity. Of course, Veronica was used to such sadness. It wasn't like it was uncommon for her. Also that wasn't what was on her mind exactly.

          It was then when Veronica felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see her boyfriend, Chad, the angel of destiny, standing behind her.

"Hey, are you OK?" Chad asked.

"I'm the angel of death, remember?" she replied. "Nothing can get me down."

"Yes, it can." Chad took hold of her hand and led her off the cloud. "I know what you're thinking about and I'm telling you not to worry." He winded both of his hands around her waist.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, _duh_. You're talking to the angel of destiny here. The big foreseeing thing I'm known for." Veronica smirked. The one she loved sure could be a strange one. Chad tightened his grip on her. "Seriously, though. You did the right thing."

"I know I did but... I broke some major rules." Veronica sighed, shaking her head. "It's only a matter of time now, Chad."

"Easy, V girl," said Chad, forming a smile. "Everything's going to be all right." He cuddled her, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I promise." Chad ran his fingers through her soft hair.

          Meanwhile, way down below, Connor sat in his bedroom, on his bed, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. The drawing resembled Angel with a pointy object through his heart. Connor looked in front of him, suitcases lay at the foot of his bed, all ready to go. Connor grumbled and tossed his paper aside. Suddenly his phone went off.

"Hello!" Connor practically yelled into the phone.

"Connor?" Tammy's voice questioned on the other end. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, Tammy." Connor sighed. "Sorry."

"It's OK. I just can't stop thinking about spring break. We're gonna have a blast." Tammy seemed excited and it was killing Connor.

"Listen I have something to tell you," Connor was ready to confess.  
  
"What is it?" A slight concern made its way into Tammy's voice.

"I'm going on a vacation to... Disney World." Connor was embarrassed to admit where he was going. "My dad just sprung it on us. It's not my fault."

"Oh, no. This is awful. There's only one thing to do."

"I can't get out of it. I already tried."

"No. I mean I could go with you."

"Wait. How? We leave tomorrow."

"So I can get some cash off of my aunt. She owes me a gift for my sixteenth birthday, anyway. I can catch a later flight and be there tomorrow with you."

A huge amount of relief lifted off Connor's shoulders. "That's great."

"I know." Tammy was smiling on the other end. "I can't wait. Good night, Connor."

She hung up. Connor held his phone receiver, listening to the dial tone, and a large, goofy smile on his face.

A/N: Yes, it's short. Sorry about that. But don't worry. The next chapter will be better. *Sigh* It pays to have a beta.


	6. Chapter 6 Plane, a Spell, and Flirting

MAGICAL 

                                        MAYHEM

NOTE: If I owned any of these Angel characters then the world would be a much better place.

A/N: Well, this story is _finally_ back. Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter but... well, I got lazy. If the feedback is good I'll be sure to update sooner. Oh, and please forgive me if some of my Disney World information is off. I've never been there before... *pout*

                                                                        CHAPTER 1

          The next morning was practically hell on earth. Some members of the hotel had to be dragged out of bed, a couple had not finished packing, namely Fred and Gunn, and most dragged their feet at breakfast.

          When the group of eight finally made it to the airport they were pretty calm as they decided who to sit with on the plane. The seating arrangements went as follows: Angel and Buffy, Fred and Gunn, Connor and Dawn, and Lorne and Skylar.

          The first hour on the plane gave some of them time to fall back to sleep. Dawn, who had been dozing off a little, felt a head fall up against her shoulder. She looked next to her at the sleeping Connor who had hogged the window seat yet wasn't even using it.

"Ugh," Dawn looked at him in disgust as he murmured something between snores. She glanced across from her at Angel, Buffy resting on his shoulder. "Angel," Dawn called out to the vampire.

Angel turned his attention to the teenaged girl. "What is it, Dawn?"

"He's talking in his sleep," Dawn said, gesturing towards Connor. "Which means he's dreaming things that I don't even want to think about. Could you switch with me?"

Angel nodded his reply and exchanged seats with her.

          Connor continued talking in his sleep, moving around in his sleep. As he rested his head on a strong, masculine shoulder his eyes opened. Connor pulled back with a gasp at the sight of his father.

"Where's brat girl?" Connor asked, meaning Dawn.

Angel shrugged and replied, "She got sick of you." He smirked. "So how often do you dream about Britney Spears?"

Connor scowled at him and turned his attention to the window.

          Skylar had the luxury of the window seat from where she sat next to a covered up Lorne. The little blonde girl had eaten two large bowls of frosted flakes before she left the hotel and was possibly the only one who wasn't completely exhausted. She looked over at Lorne who busily removed the scarf he wore to hide his green face.

"Hey, Uncle Lorne, how can you have fun with that thing on your face?" Skylar asked, pointing at the scarf. "You won't get to see anything."

Lorne smiled at her and removed the dark sunglasses her wore. "Not to worry, pink princess. I have that spell I used at your folks' wedding. To you guys I'm the green giant, to everyone else I'll be one of the hunks off of baywatch."

Skylar giggled. "Cool."

          Fred, who had an aisle seat, glanced at a Disney World brochure while Gunn slept lightly next to her. All of the different sights and areas to go to made Fred feel more ecstatic with each page of the brochure she turned.

"Charles," Fred called to him when something really interesting caught her attention.

Gunn's eyes opened a little. "What's up?"

Fred put the brochure up to his face as she said, "Look. They have a ton of cruises. We have to go on one."

"Oh, Fred," Gunn started to moan.

"Please?" Fred asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "It'll be _so_ romantic."

Gunn forced a smile and put his arm around her. "OK. If my girl wants a cruise she gets one."

Fred planted a kiss on his cheek and went back to her booklet.

          After watching the movie that was offered on the plane a couple more hours passed by until they landed. The team of eight found themselves standing before the magic kingdom as soon as they got out of their taxi. The first thing they saw was the large enchanted castle, which was unbelievably breath taking.

"Wow," Skylar beamed as her eyes grew wide.

"Cool," Dawn commented, slipping on a pair of shades.

Angel turned to his friends. "All right. I'm guessing we're all going to want to do something different. So..."

"Cruise!" Fred exclaimed, putting an arm around Gunn.

"What she said," Gunn agreed grudgingly.

"Walking around," Dawn shrugged.

"Same here," Connor said.

"Daddy, can I go with Connor and Dawn?" Skylar asked Angel, walking up to his legs. "Please?"

"Fine," Angel replied. He looked down at her. "Just _don't_ annoy them."

Buffy knelt down to Skylar and whispered, "You can annoy them a little."

          After checking into their hotel everyone split up. Fred dragged Gunn along in search of a boat, _any_ boat, Lorne, who was wearing his spell, went to a karaoke bar, Connor, Dawn, and Skylar walked around the magic kingdom, and Buffy and Angel had pool-wards.

"This place..." Connor commented from where he and the girls were. "It's weird."

"Why?" Dawn asked, holding on to Skylar's hand.

"I don't know," Connor answered vaguely.

"Your brother's being weird again," Dawn said to Skylar.

"_Duh_," Skylar said in her best teenaged voice with a roll of her eyes.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around Connor's upper body. "Hey. Guess who."

Connor turned around only to see... "Tammy!" he exclaimed, grabbing her in an embrace.

"Hey, you," Tammy smiled, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "I've been around here for like two hours looking for you."

"I finally lost my family," Connor told her as if he were an emancipated slave.

Dawn pulled her shades up to where they were sitting on top of her head. "Tammy?"

"Hey, Dawn," Tammy waved at her. She looked down at Skylar then turned to Connor. "Your little sister is _so_ cute."

Skylar felt like saying duh again.

          Lorne had found himself a nice looking karaoke joint where he sat at the bar drinking some sort of tropical punch. Unknown to the green demon a young red haired woman sat at a table with her friend watching him.

"Ellen, look at him," the red head said. When her friend turned to look she hissed, "No! Don't actually look."

Ellen giggled softly and sipped the drink she had in front of her. "You said to look."

"I can't believe him," the red haired woman said, eyeing Lorne. "He's so... muscle-y."

Ellen released another giggle. "Well, here's a thought. Go over there and talk to him."

"What can I say?"

"Your name maybe?" Ellen shrugged.

The red haired nodded, took a breath, and headed over to Lorne. "Um, hi," she greeted bashfully.

Lorne looked over at her as he took a sip of his drink. "Hi right back," he returned the greeting.

She gestured towards a bar stool. "Is this seat taken?"

"No," Lorne replied. "Take a load off."

"Thanks," she smiled, sitting down next to him. "I'm Cindy Hawkins." She held her hand out to him.

Lorne shook it. "The name is Lorne... uh, Green."

"Lorne Green?" Cindy asked, raising an eye brow.

"Weird story behind it," Lorne explained.

"I'm the expert on weird stories," Cindy said. "So why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Well, I came here with my family but, you know, it's Disney World. A million places to be." He took another sip of his drink.

"That's great," the red headed woman nodded. "It's nice to be able to do things with your family."

"What about you?" Lorne asked her. "You seem to be sitting here all by your pretty little lonesome."

She smiled at him. "I'm here with a friend actually. She had to shove me over here just to say hi to you."

Lorne blinked his eyes in disbelief. "You wanted to say hi to _me_?"

"Yeah. I mean it's not every day you meet the strong, blonde headed, muscular types."

It shot Lorne like a rock to the head. It was the spell that she saw, not him. "Listen I..."

"You wanna go on a quick walk?"

"There's a smiged sized thing you need to know." He looked her over, long red hair, slim figure, and dimples. "I really, _really_ love walks," Lorne explained.

Cindy held her arm out to him. Lorne linked his arm with hers and they exited the bar together.

A/N: The next chapter should be longer I'm thinking. Well, this story is back but it won't stay back without reviews. You get what I mean? Good.


End file.
